¿Podrás volver a mí?
by Daniizele
Summary: En la adolescencia se experimenta el primer amor; con el cual se cree que durará para siempre. En algunos casos no es así. A veces como adolescentes, se toman decisiones erróneas y se es capaz de cometer las peores estupideces, arruinando ese dulce amor que pudo ser eterno.


_Hoy el día ha estado lluvioso por aquí, así que he aprovechado para escribir algo nuevo para el fandom de Boku no hero academia… Es algo nuevo que experimento con mi amado Midoriya. Realmente no estaba muy decidida a publicar la historia, pero al fin me decidí compartirla… Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Advertencias: Uso excesivo de Ooc y posible odio a los personajes._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Un completo estúpido. Así se sentía Midoriya Izuku por no haber sabido apreciar lo que realmente era valioso tener a su lado. Por haber dejado ir a la chica que verdaderamente lo amaba.

Y es que cuando se es joven, se comenten decisiones erróneas; no se visualiza lo que importa y se prefiere hacer aquello que solo complica la vida y se niega la oportunidad de enmendar los errores cometidos.

Para Izuku ya era tarde.

Las personas que lo rodeaban siempre se lo recalcaban. Aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para traer a su memoria recuerdos hermosos y mágicos que pudo construir con aquella chica que le hiso descubrir emociones y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Esa chica que fue su primer amor y que estaba seguro de que era el amor de su vida; pero si nunca hubiese cometido aquella bajeza, ahora estaría creando maravillosos recuerdos inolvidables junto a ella. Probablemente estarían casados y tuviesen una hermosa familia.

Pero su realidad era otra.

Luego de graduarse de la preparatoria, entró a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de todo Japón, por lo que tuvo que mudarse a la ciudad de Tokio; perdiendo toda comunicación con algunos de sus ex compañeros. Por suerte intercambia mensajes con su buen amigo Iida, quien lo mantenía al tanto de diversas situaciones por las que atravesaba su amor inolvidable. Esto aun en contra de los principios morales del joven Iida.

─Ya te dije que no es nada importante─ repitió el ahora presidente de industrias Iida.

En uno de los mensajes que compartía con Midoriya, ambos adultos habían acordado reunirse para recordar viejos momentos y para abrir viejas heridas.

─Iida, tú me estas ocultando algo… ¿Qué es eso que no puedo saber? ─Midoriya observaba como su amigo trataba de contenerse para no decirle algo que posiblemente le dolería─ no importa lo que sea, por favor, dímelo.

─Está bien ─Tenya le daba un trago a su copa de vino para calmar sus nervios y decirle la verdad tan dolorosa a su amigo─ Midoriya… Uraraka se casará en un mes.

Un gran dolor en el pecho fue lo que Midoriya sentido en esos momentos. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y sus ojos a humedecerse. Miró su reflejo abatido en el vino de la copa que sostenía con ambas manos temblorosas. La noticia lo había devastado.

Siempre creyó que tenía una oportunidad de volver a conquistar a su verdadero amor. Solo necesitaba tiempo para que el corazón de Uraraka sanara y lo volviese a elegir nuevamente, por esa razón decidió irse a estudiar lejos; pero no sabía que mientras estuviese apartado, alguien más la cautivaría y le enseñaría a olvidarlo. ¿Tan poco le duró el amor por él? Ahora era cuando entendía que era una persona fácil de olvidar. Tal vez se confió; era cierto que siempre pensó que nunca seria removido del corazón de Uraraka.

Pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién era el tipo que le había arrebatado el amor de Uraraka?

Sentía como era consumido por la rabia. Su mano apretaba fuertemente la copa, al punto en que terminó por romper aquel utensilio de vidrio, ocasionándose una herida en su mano; pero no se comparaba con la herida que su corazón había sufrido.

Aun así, no tenía el derecho de reclamar nada. Él era el único culpable de que su relación no hubiese funcionado. Si tan solo no se hubiese dejado seducir por la infidelidad. De solo recordarlo le daban ganas de golpearse a si mismo. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. No era nada fácil borrar el hecho de que años atrás comenzó una relación con Hatsume Mei; al tiempo en que su noviazgo con Uraraka era oficial. Aun cuando le prometió a Ochako que nunca más volvería a traicionarla, él mantenía encuentros con Mei, donde se dejaban arrastrar por la pasión y poco a poco olvidaba a Uraraka.

Hasta que sucedió aquel fatídico momento.

Midoriya y Uraraka celebraban su tercer aniversario de novios. La castaña había preparado una velada hermosa en la que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma. Sin embargo, Midoriya nunca llegó a la cita, y por más que tratara de localizarlo, nunca daba con su paradero. Hasta que decidió ir a buscarlo a su residencia, lo cual fue una mala decisión; pues lo encontró en brazos de Hatsume Mei.

Fue algo muy doloroso y aun removía la conciencia de Izuku. Aun recordaba las lágrimas que caían por las delicadas mejillas de Uraraka y como destrozaba la ilusión de un futuro juntos.

─No interferirás en su felicidad ¿Verdad? ─las palabras de su amigo lo trajeron de regreso al presente.

─Lo que más deseo es que ella sea feliz… Así que no me interpondré─ se sirvió una nueva copa de vino y lo bebió en un solo trago, ocasionando un dolor amargo en su pecho.

Tenía que aceptar que había perdido a Uraraka para siempre.

Pero aun así se resignaba. Deseaba que su amor fuese escuchado nuevamente a pesar del dolor que había causado. Solo anhelaba una nueva oportunidad para verla sonreír. Pero ahora eso no era posible; pues Uraraka uniría su vida a otro hombre que no era él. Sería feliz con alguien más, y por haber actuado de forma estúpida había perdido la dicha de ser feliz junto a ella.

Midoriya Izuku era un estúpido que no supo valorar a la mujer que lo amaba.

Ahora solo se ahoga en el alcohol para aliviar sus penas.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Quise hacer de Midoriya un patán, espero haberlo conseguido y que lo hayan odiado. Me resultó algo difícil escribir este fic; pues mi bebé es una ternurita y no sería esa clase de chico que le rompe el corazón a las chicas.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, así estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


End file.
